Magnificent
by SpiritBearr
Summary: Well, at least this time no one wants them dead. The Crew of the Enterprise finds themselves in the /real/ wild west, and when they meet a lost little boy, find themselves face to face with his seven very interesting guardians.


**A/N: **It had to be done. _It had to be done, damn it._ Back when I focused more on fanfiction, I wanted to write this; it won't leave me alone now. While updates will not necessarily be rapid, have the FIRST CROSS OVER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!111eleven!

(Or at least, I think it's my first. . I'm not really counting Hero Complex.)

This is going to be a bloody _massive_ cast to handle. The seven, plus at least the Big Three; ten at least, twelve max, not counting side characters.

Let's hope I do okay!

**Summary: **The _Enterprise_ is, once more, hurled through time itself- but this time, they are transported back further than they've even gone, to a time that was only once simulated for them via an alien race. Trapped in the _real_ Old West, matters are made even more complicated when a very curious little boy stumbles across our group, and in returning him to his mother, they meet the town's very interesting seven guardians...

**Chapter 1**

He knew he shouldn't have run away, but he was just so _angry. _He was so old enough to go with JD and Casey on a fishing trip- they didn't have to treat him like some little baby, just wanting to tag along. He woulda' thought JD would know better than that. JD was always complaining about people treatin' him like a kid, then he turned around and did the _same thing _ to Billy, who was ten now and old enough to go on a silly fishing trip!

JD just wanted to be _alloooonnnneee_ with Casey, which was gross, because Billy knew what _that_ meant. Just like when his mom wanted to be _alone_ with Mr. Chris. Mr. Chris and the other men were the coolest people Billy knew- even stupid JD- but that didn't mean it wasn't gross.

So Billy had decided to go all by himself. And he'd catch more fish than JD, because he'd be too busy trying to get Casey to _kissss_ him to catch fish.

But then he'd seen the light, and, curious, he'd wandered after it. After the light there had been a lot of _loud_ sounds, and people talking, using words he didn't understand, and he'd gotten scared. There had been a _lot_ of them. So he'd run away, but then he'd fallen down and hurt himself and then gotten lost.

And now he just wanted to go back to town, but his leg was hurt and bleeding and it was getting dark and he didn't know _how_. He was sure Chris and the others would be looking for him, but he'd wandered pretty far looking for the light, and run even farther when he voices started, and even _he _didn't know where he was to look for now.

And now he could hear people he didn't know getting close again. Scared, he curled into a tight ball, trying not to whimper as the talking and steps got closer. He could hear people laughing, and it was nice laughter, like Mr. Chris's when he let himself. The voices were nice. He'd heard mean voices before, scary voices. He knew what bad men sounded like, but he also knew that bad men could sound like _nice_ men. He'd seen that, too.

"-problem seeing in the dark, with that supposed feline blood in you, Mr. Spock-"

"If that is supposed to be humor, Doctor-"

"_Save it_, gentlemen-"

He could run. He could _try_ to run away, and hope that Mr. Vin was somewhere close by, because Mr. Vin was always where the others weren't. He always knew the best secret places and hiding places, and if anyone would be able to find him-

but he didn't think he could run fast enough, hurt, with how close they were. So he tried to be very quiet, and very still. He could hear them moving towards where he was curled, half-hidden in the trunk of a tree. He thought they would walk right past, but then one set of steps paused.

"Captain." Said a low, deep voice. It wasn't as deep as Mr. Josiah's, but sounded a lot like him anyway- Mr. Josiah always sounded calm when he wasn't laughing, and this voice was calm. And nice. He liked the voice, but he couldn't make himself move. "I believe the presence we heard earlier is currently- just there."

"Where?..." That one sounded a little bit like Mr. Chris.

_I want Mr. Chris..._

"Ah. I see-" A third voice, and _that_ one- that one sounded like Mr. Ezra. It had the same accent, making the words come out all soft and slow, even when he was talking fast. He liked listening to Mr. Ezra talk. And then someone knelt down in front of his tree.

He _screamed_.

"Whoa, _whoa_, easy!" Said the voice-that-was-not-Mr.-Ezra, and the person backed away very quickly. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you. It's okay!"

He kept screaming. Maybe if he was loud enough. Mr. Ezra or Mr. Vin or _someone_ would hear him and come save him. They always came to the rescue. Always. But no one came, and none of the three men tried to grab him, or shut him up, or hurt him. And after a minute, he realized he was less scared and more curious.

The person kneeling next to his hiding place was old. Not as old as Josiah, but older then Mr. Chris. He had really blue eyes, like Mr. Vin, and short, brown hair. He had a nice face.

"There." He said, soothingly. "There, no more of that. No one wants to hurt you, son. Looks like you did a pretty good job on yourself, though."

His leg _did_ hurt. He sniffled, slowly coming out of his hiding place. Looking up, he shied away a little. The man on the right was _very_ tall, and his eyes were _very_ dark. He had a hat on, but his face was narrow and thin, and not friendly, but it wasn't _mean_, either.

"Can I see that leg?" Not-Mr.-Ezra asked, and Billy nodded, stretching it out for him. The man gently tugged away Billy's tattered pants, making a low, sympathetic noise.

"Well, now, it looks ugly and I bet it hurts like crazy, but it's just a scratch. You're lucky." Gently, he began to wipe the blood away, and when Billy flinched, stopped instantly.

"I'm sorry, son, I have to be a little rough."

"It's okay." Billy wiped his eyes. He liked the Not-Mr.-Ezra, liked his hands and voice and face.

"What's your name?" Asked the third voice, and the man _looked_ a little like Mr. Chris, too- blonde hair, like Mr. Chris, all serious but _also_ not scary. His eyes were like the wolf's Mr. Vin had shown him once, though; all gold-green. They were neat. He said so.

The man laughed. "Thank you." He said.

"I'm Billy."

"Nice to meet you, Billy. You can call me Jim." He said, like Billy was an adult, not ten, and stuck out his hand for Billy to shake. Beaming, he did so.

"My best friend's name is Jim."

"Is that so? Well, these are _my_ best friends. Two of them. This is Leonard and-" For some reason the man falters, kind of half-chokes the way adults do when they don't want him to know something. "Well, we call him Spock. It's a-nickname."

"_Spock_? What kinda stupid name is that? What's a spock?"

The tall man didn't seem angry. He didn't seem _anything_, actually, which almost scared Billy.

"It is a 'me'." He replied, in the mild voice that reminded Billy of Mr. Josiah, "whatever else it might be is irrelevant."

"I know that word." Billy said, proudly. Mr. Ezra told him it was important to have a "well developed vocabulary." He taught Billy new words all the time. "It means not important or doesn't matter, right?"

"Right." Said Not-Mr- said Mr. Leonard. "You're a bright boy, Billy."

Billy told them what Mr. Ezra said. The- _Spock_- looked at him and didn't smile, but he _did_, at the same time. Mr. Chris got that expression, sometimes, when he was trying to pretend he didn't think something was funny. Or when he was trying to make people think he was serious and mean when he was laughin' inside. He got that look around Mr. Buck a lot.

Billy thought Mr. Spock. Then, must have been laughing inside, too. "Your Mr. Ezra is correct, Billy." He said, in his low voice. "I'm sure he must be wondering where it is you are, however."

"They all are." Billy suddenly felt his stomach bottom out. They were going to be _so angry_. And his momma was going to be scared to death, and Mr. Chris would do that thing where he didn't yell but he got all quiet and disappointed, and looked at you like he'd expected a lot better and you'd gone and let him right down. Billy wished Mr. Chris got angry with him instead. It would be easier.

"All?" Mr. Jim asked, and Billy nodded, trying to hide the fact that he was crying again. His leg _hurt_, and he was _scared_, and he was going to be in so much trouble if he ever even found his way home again.

A hand landed on his head. He spooked, but Mr. Jim was giving him a gentle smile, and reached out to thumb away the tear tracks. He sniffled, instinctively leaning into the affectionate touch. He was surprised when Mr. Jim wrapped an arm around him just like he'd known Billy his entire life. Mr. Jim smelled _nice_, but strange, too; Billy couldn't place half the scents on him, but he didn't smell anything like any of the seven. (Except sort of for Mr. Ezra, and Mr. Chris called Mr. Ezra a _damn cat_ because he always tried to be so clean and neat and smell good. Billy always through Mr. Ezra was more like a cat because he looked really scrawny and spooky and easy to hurt, but if you made him mad enough, he'd bring out all ten claws and his teeth and rip you a good one.)

"It's alright, Billy." Mr. Jim was saying, all low and soothing, and Billy couldn't help but feel _better_. "We'll get you home, okay? Who are these people looking for you?"

Billy listed them off so fast that he didn't think any of the three men with him understood every name- but then Mr. Spock said, in that calm way- "Seven men? Interesting. Are they law men, Billy?"

"Nope." Billy sniffled again, finally pulling away a little. "Well, sort of. They don't got- don't _have_- badges or anything, but they protect our town. My grandpa-he's a judge- hired 'em to be the law around here, so it's official and everythin', though." Really, Billy was kind of surprised they didn't know. It seemed like _everyone_ knew who the seven Four Corners protectors were- or at least, they sure as heck knew Mr. Chris's name.

Mr. Jim looked over at the other two, and they didn't say anything but they had a whole conversation. He'd seen the seven do it, especially Mr. Chris and Mr. Vin. They could talk all day and never say a word.

Finally, Mr. Jim stood up. "Alright, Billy. I bet you think you're pretty lost, but there's a town not too far from here. Even if it's not your home, we'll see if we can't see if they can get you there, okay?"

"I bet it is." Billy hadn't gone _that_ far, after all. Under the fear was now excitement. "You saw the town?"

"We did." Mr. Leonard smiled and stood up, brushing off his pants. "_A_ town, anyway. How about a ride there?" And he knelt again, just at the right height for Billy to scramble on delightedly to his back.

And off they went.

He was going to be in _so much trouble_.


End file.
